Bright Stream
|pastaffie = Unknown |age = Unknown |death = Killed by an eagle |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Known/Given: Rogue: |namesl = Bright Stream Bright Stream |familyl = Sky |familyt = Mate: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail |deadbooks = None}} Bright Stream is a pale brown-and-white tabby she-cat with clear green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :When Clear Sky and Gray Wing bring back a hawk to feed the Tribe, Bright Stream comes up to compliment them, but she remains focused mainly on Clear Sky. Gray Wing leaves them alone and Silver Frost says there will be kits when it is warmer, and Gray Wing notes how close his brother and Bright Stream are. :She is noted to be hesitant when Shaded Moss and Stoneteller announce that several cats would leave the mountains. :Later, Clear Sky is trying to convince Bright Stream to come with him, but she isn't certain and says she has a few more days to decide. When she spots Gray Wing, she bounds over and asks to hunt with him, making him promise not to pester her about leaving. After a bit, Bright Stream asks Gray Wing what he thinks of Stoneteller's dream, and Gray Wing says he doesn't know, and wonders why other cats wouldn't have the same dream. Bright Stream suggests that maybe only Stoneteller could do it, but goes on to say she loves the mountains and wants to raise her kits there, although she wants Clear Sky to be their father. She shakes out her pelt and tells Gray Wing not to say anything about it and the two cats hunt and catch a hare. Bright Stream asks Gray Wing if he isn't going to stay, to which the tom replies that he is. :When the Tribe is arguing as to whether anybody should leave, Bright Stream hangs in the back. She and Gray Wing gather stones for the cats to vote about leaving with, and is surprised when Gray Wing tells her Quiet Rain wants them to leave. She asks him again if he is going to go, and reassures him that it wouldn't be cowardly to leave. She casts her vote on the leaving side without hesitation. Bright Stream leaves the mountains with Shaded Moss and the other cats. :Bright Stream is the first to spot Gray Wing and Jagged Peak when they catch up with the leaving cats, greeting them warmly and asking how everybody back at the cave was. :She enjoys the taste of the fish that Dappled Pelt catches, teasing that Clear Sky will want more fish when they reach their new home. When Gray Wing asks Clear Sky, he reveals that Bright Stream believes she is expecting kits. When Gray Wing goes to congratulate her, she murmurs she doesn't want any cat to know yet, in case she'll slow them down. :When the cats cross over a scree, Bright Stream makes it to the other side safely and helps the others across. :She is chosen along with Turtle Tail and Cloud Spots to lure three of the eagles that are trapping them so that the fourth could be killed, despite Clear Sky's protests. During the chase, Bright Stream saves Gray Wing by pushing him into a thorn bush, but is carried away by an eagle. Gray Wing blames himself and Clear Sky is devastated. :Throughout the rest of the journey, Gray Wing continues to blame himself for Bright Stream's death. When they reach the forest territories, Gray Wing apologizes to his brother, and it is revealed that Clear Sky doesn't blame Gray Wing, but instead blames himself, also. When Clear Sky and Storm fall in love, Gray Wing feels that Clear Sky deserves to be happy after what happened with Bright Stream. Family Members '''Mate:' :Sky: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogue